


И пусть ему за это платят, это его решение

by Nevan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, modern-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: Майк – медбрат в психбольнице. Уилл – пациент. Майк залипает на Уилла, а Уилл божественен. Майку 20. Он не брат Нэнси.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	И пусть ему за это платят, это его решение

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Уилл похож на котика. Наклоняет голову, смотрит пристально, редко моргает. Когда он тебе улыбается — хочется жить. У него идеальное лицо, идеальные глаза, идеальная родинка на шее. А руки, боже, какие у Уилла кисти рук. На них можно смотреть бесконечно, эти восхитительные ногти, ровные кутикулы, приятные костяшки. Вены, опоясывающие руки, выступают под кожей, как выпуклые реки. Когда Уилл громко дышит и заливается потом, его волосы намокают, и хочется приложить ладонь к быстро вздымающейся груди, хочется приложить туда же ухо. Слушать.

Уилл невероятно красив. 

А как он говорит! Его можно слушать бесконечно. Фразы стройные, аккуратные, точно выверенные. Каждое слово будто спаяно с другим, лучшего не подберешь. Его нельзя понять двояко, он точно объяснит, что имел в виду, если заметит искорку непонимания. Он умеет задавать верные вопросы, уточняющие, позволяющие понять лучше. Он умеет отвечать на них. Он внимателен, заботлив. Не отбрасывает случайные замечания, не игнорирует мелкие детали. 

Он смотрит сразу в душу, пропуская внешнюю оболочку, не придавая значения мясному костюму. Его зрачки всегда широки, он любит всех, но тебе всегда кажется, что только тебя. 

На прикроватной тумбочке у него фотография матери, в её пронзительном взгляде можно увязнуть. Тёплом пронзительном взгляде, каким бы парадоксом это ни звучало. У Уилла такой же взгляд, не оторваться.

Его рисунки незамысловаты. Всегда карандашами — это полезно для мелкой моторики. Уилл берет карандаш своими божественными пальцами, ведет им по бумаге, рисует хаотичные линии, что становятся потом реками. Рисует горы, леса, озера. Смотреть на рисунки приятно, но когда смотришь на рисующего Уилла — замираешь, застываешь, залипаешь в паутине мгновения. Это так эстетично, это лучше чем всё.

Майк сглатывает. Почесывает подбородок, острый и маленький, совсем не залипательный. Ему нельзя выходить, и это кажется благостью. 

Сегодня воскресенье; в палате старший брат Уилла, Джонатан, его жена, Нэнси и их четырехлетняя дочь, Барбара. Девочка носится туда-сюда, стучит каблучками по полу, занимает много пространства. Розовое платье непрестанно мельтешит перед глазами, светлые волосы аж до самых коленей («у меня класивые волосы, дя?») и ещё чуть-чуть и будут цепляться за стены. 

— Хотите я для неё что-нибудь нарисую? — предлагает Уилл.

— Это было бы чудесно, — искренне улыбается Нэнси и сжимает руку Джонатана. Она сидит на краю кровати и внимательно смотрит на Уилла, ищет в нём что-то.

Уилл берёт карандаши.

— Как у тебя дела? — спрашивает Джонатан и тоже внимательно смотрит на Уилла.

Уилл беспечен.

— Всё отлично: кормят вкусно, Майк всегда рядом, я очень ему благодарен за это, кровать удобная, постель чистая, вчера меня похитил демогоргон, но вы меня отвоевали.

Уилл лучезарно улыбается и смотрит в рисунок. Волосы закрывают его глаза.

Джонатан не вздыхает вслух, не дергается, не отводит взгляд, даже не моргает. Майк замечает, как он нежно водит большим пальцем по ладони жены. Нэнси и вовсе не меняется, она статична, спокойна, точно выверена. Каждое её движение — осознанное решение. 

Барбара носится вокруг и заливисто смеется. 

— Я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо, — говорит Джонатан.

— Спасибо. Приятно, когда о тебе справляются. Я люблю вас всех за это, — говорит Уилл, не поднимая головы от рисунка. Голос его звучит легко и уверенно. Звучит спо-кой-но.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит Джонатан, и голос его не дрожит.

— Я тебя люблю, Уилл, — говорит Нэнси, и очень ценно, что они ещё не выработали привычку говорить друг за друга, они всё ещё отвечают за себя.

— Я очень тебя люблю, дядя Уилл! — выкрикивает Барбара и бросается Уиллу на колени (пытается бросится, повисает на кровати, и Нэнси поднимает её, чтобы посадить на постель).

Уилл поднимает голову и волшебно улыбается. Глаза его закрываются от счастья, губы неконтролируемо растягиваются, щёки напряжены. Лицо открыто миру и можно пересчитать все одиннадцать родинок.

Барбара прижимается к его груди лепечет ему что-то на ухо. Часть рисунков падает на пол. Майк подходит, чтобы поднять. Это делать не обязательно, но ему хочется хотя бы искусственно вступить в круг семьи, быть между ними, частью композиции.

Майк собирает рисунки. В горах, лесах, озерах — везде — зубастые цветки, похожие на волков на задних лапах. Майк рад. Это значит, что Уилл останется. Останется на неопределенный срок. Останется, быть может, до момента, пока эти цветки не исчезнут с его рисунков. Майк не уверен, способен ли он дорисовывать их по ночам, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на Уилла. Майк не уверен, имеет ли моральное право это делать. Майк знает, что ему этого хочется. Или будет хотеться, когда Уилл сам перестанет их рисовать. Быть может, стоит тренироваться уже сейчас, чтобы быть мастером по рисованию демогоргонов, когда понадобится.

— Я тоже очень тебя люблю, малышка, — смеется Уилл и протягивает ей рисунок, потом осекается и не позволяет девочке присмотреться, протягивает рисунок брату, второй рукой прижимая племянницу к сердцу. Только в этот миг в нем можно увидеть неловкость. Ему, может быть, даже стыдно от того, что предназначенный Барбаре подарок сначала должен пройти досмотр на предмет травмирующих элементов. Ему наверняка не хочется быть кем-то, кто может травмировать.

Джонатан рассматривает рисунок. Это ярмарка, не стандартный пейзаж, в центре — колесо обозрения, много огней и фигурок людей. Здесь нет демогоргона. Джонатан ищет его, не верит в это, всё ещё ищет, и Майк ищет тоже — рост позволяет ему заглянуть через плечо. 

Зубастого цветка нет, и рисунок торжественно вручается Барбаре, она тоже лучезарно улыбается и долго благодарит Уилла.

Майк видит, как улыбка растягивает губы Джонатана, как он не может себя сдерживать, как крепко обнимает Нэнси и смеётся. Как легко им всем сейчас.

— Майк, иди к нам! — зовёт Нэнси и втягивает его в объятие, он дышит ей в шею, и руки Джонатана крепко обвивают его. Он может видеть легкую улыбку Уилла, то, как он смотрит на племянницу, как внимает каждому её слову. Как он счастлив.

Щемящая нежность в груди Майка сменяется горьким разочарованием. 

— Время подходит к концу, мне очень жаль, — говорит Майк, и впервые чувствует наслаждение от необходимости говорить это, чувствует власть.

— До следующего воскресенья, брат, — говорит Уилл, и вкладывает в «брат» столько всего, недоступного Майку, что того пожирает ревность прямо там, не отходя от кассы и не заботясь о производимом впечатлении. Благо, они сосредоточены друг на друге и не замечают, как Майк касается места, где голова переходит в шею, как он морщится от этого.

— Береги свой белый халат, Майк, Барбара тут кажется все изрисовала, — смеётся Нэнси, поправляя дочери рубашку.

— Пока, Майк! — прощается девочка, подбегает к нему и прижимается к ногам.

Тепло.

Дверь закрывается. Кто-то проводит их до выхода. Майк остается с Уиллом.

Майк всегда с Уиллом, и пусть ему за это платят, это его решение. 

— Я рад, что ты рядом, Майк. Мне легче с тобой. Я знаю, что ты обязан быть здесь, но, мне кажется, ты не против. Мне кажется, я тебе нравлюсь. Мы не так давно знакомы, но я хочу быть твоим другом, Майк, — говорит Уилл и смотрит снизу-вверх. У него чуть влажные глаза.

— Будешь моим другом? — спрашивает Майк и игнорирует-игнорирует-игнорирует боль в затылке.

— Да, конечно! — восклицает Уилл и смеётся, и тянется, чтобы обнять. Он верит, что больше не одинок не только по воскресеньям.

Майк не знает, можно ли его обнимать, но делает это. Кожа Уилла пахнет потрясающе, хочется прижаться губами, хочется чуть-чуть укусить...

Боль в затылке не отпускает больше ни в это, ни в следующее воскресенье. Майк привыкает. И по ночам учится рисовать.


End file.
